


Desire

by Wyatt88



Category: Sense8 (TV), Sense8 (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyatt88/pseuds/Wyatt88
Summary: Wolfgang è curioso e a quanto pare solo Lito, può soddisfare il suo desiderio di conoscenza.'“Ti sto solo chiedendo di farci una scopata, dentro fuori, amici come prima”“Oh tu sì che sai come corteggiare qualcuno” rispose sarcasticamente Lito, girando gli occhi.'





	Desire

 

 

Parole dolci, scambiate in un sussurro all’orecchio dell’altro, spezzavano il respiro affannoso ed i gemiti, che riempivano da quasi un’ora, l’intera stanza. Una leggera brezza estiva, entrava dalla grande finestra, andando accarezzare i loro corpi nudi, che si intrecciavano armoniosamente con un misto di passione, tenerezza ed amore. Il nome dell’altro, sussurrato con eccitazione ed un misto di bisogno insieme alle parole ti amo, rendevano quell’incontro ancora più intenso. Mani che saggiavano il corpo dell’altro, come se fosse la prima volta, aggrappandosi e portando i corpi sempre più vicino.  
“Dio quanto ti amo” disse Lito, inchinandosi per baciare con passione l’altro, mentre il suo bacino aumentava, sempre di più il ritmo e gli affondi.  
“Sei fantastico mi amor” fu la risposta di Hernando, mentre mordeva con forza il labbro inferiore con eccitazione e le  sue dita andavano a toccare i capezzoli del messicano, strizzandoli leggermente. Il Latino, in risposta, tirò la testa indietro gemendo pesantemente ed andando ad affondare nell’’altro, con ancora più vigore. Fu mentre riabbassava lo sguardo verso il suo compagno, che notò dallo specchio, sopra la testiera, il riflesso di un uomo dietro di loro, nella penombra della stanza. Si sarebbe dovuto pietrificare li sul momento ed invece fece un mezzo sorriso rivolto allo specchio, incrementando le sue spinte. Non era la prima volta che succedeva. Era ormai un po’ di tempo, che ogni qual volta aveva incontri con il suo compagno, l’uomo appariva di nascosto, in un angolo della stanza, godendosi lo spettacolo. A Lito non dava fastidio, da quando era diventato un Sensate, aveva completamente dimenticato il significato della parola privacy e per essere sinceri, avere il tedesco lì dietro che lo osservava, dandosi piacere da solo, lo eccitava da morire.  
Da quando il suo visitatore era arrivato, non era riuscito più a togliere lo sguardo dallo specchio ed ora i loro sguardi erano intrecciati, entrambi pieni di desiderio e lussuria. Vedere Il biondo, con la mano nei pantaloni, lo mandava fuori di testa e sempre più vicino al orgasmo. Gli affondi, erano sempre più serrati e veloci e la sua mano aveva preso a masturbare il suo compagno, ma fu solo quando sentì il tedesco dietro di loro, lasciare andare un gemito di piacere, che lo portò al culmine facendolo riversare dentro il suo ragazzo, mandando anche quest’ultimo in estasi.  
Si lasciò cadere su Hernando, abbracciandolo forte, e cercando di controllare gli ultimi spasmi dell’orgasmo; Altre parole dolci, furono scambiate mentre lentamente usciva da lui, posizionandogli accanto e tirandolo immediatamente a sé per un po’ di coccole. Restarono così per diversi di minuti, beandosi delle attenzioni dell’altro, finché Lito non avvertì il respiro regolare del suo compagno, segno che si era addormentato.  
Stava per seguirlo nel mondo di sogni, quando notò che il biondo era ancora nella stanza lì con loro. Non diceva nulla, se ne stava solo lì, appoggiato allo stipite della porta, a guardarli con il suo classico mezzo sorriso. Se il fatto che fosse lì, durante i sui incontri amorosi, non sorprendeva il messicano, il fatto che era rimasto anche dopo, stuzzicava la sua attenzione.  
Lentamente, decise di sottrarsi dalla stretta di Hernando e dopo aver indossato i suoi slip ed afferrato un pacchetto dal suo comodino si diresse fuori, sull’ampio balcone circolare che dava una vita mozzafiato sulla città.  
Sospirò, appoggiando le mani sulla ringhiera, mentre il suo sguardo vagava, godendosi la visuale della sua città, che dormiva sotto un cielo blu scuro. Le luci della città, segnavano tutte le strade sotto di lui, con solo qualche macchina, che passava di tanto in tanto, ad interrompere, altrimenti, quel silenzio notturno.  
“Hey” sentì il latino, dietro di lui e voltandosi vide il suo amico uscire dall’ombra, con il suo viso ora illuminato, dal bagliore di una luna piena.  
“Hey” gli fece eco Lito, lanciandogli il pacchetto preso in precedenza  
“Da quando hai iniziato a fumare? ”gli chiese Wolfgang, scartando l’involucro per poi portare una sigaretta sulle sue labbra.  
“Ho pensato che un giorno di questi, potevano tornarti utili” gli rispose facendo spallucce, prima di andare ad afferrare l’accendino, a forma di pistola e passarglielo. Il tedesco lo prese ed accese una sigaretta, appoggiandosi con il sedere verso la ringhiera, dando le spalle alla città.  
“Ah si? ” gli rispose alzando un sopracciglio “ e cosa ti ha fatto pensare questo?”  
“Ad alcune persone, piace fumare dopo un orgasmo” puntualizzò il moro, andandosi ad appoggiare con i gomiti sulla ringhiera, accanto all’altro, guardando verso l’orizzonte “e tu mi sembri una di queste ” Il biondo sorrise prendendo una lunga boccata  
“Posso chiederti una cosa?” domandò il latino, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio  
“Vuoi sapere il perché appaio tutte le volte che ti fotti il tuo ragazzo?” lo anticipò il tedesco  
“Non usare quella parola ” lo apostrofò  l’attore “Io ed Hernando,  non fottiamo, questo si chiama fare l’amore”  
“Come vuoi” concesse Wolfgang, girando gli occhi “Non so neanche io il perché” ammise facendo un’altra boccata di sigaretta “curiosità forse” finì facendo spallucce.  
“Curiosità?”  esclamò sarcasticamente Lito, con una mezza risata, prima di girare la testa verso l’altro e continuare “la curiosità è una cosa, masturbarti mentre ci guardi fare l’amore, è un’ altra”  
“E’ che è da quanto, tutta questa pazza storia è iniziata e le varie orge tra noi, è come se un altro mondo, mi si fosse aperto davanti” rispose, prendendo una boccata di fumo, guardando il cielo “Non so se sto scoprendo un qualcosa di me, che è sempre stato lì, ma di cui non sapevo l’esistenza, oppure se è solo il tuo essere gay e far parte del mio cluster, che mi influenza” ammise abbassando lo sguardo verso l’altro  
“Stai dicendo che ti sto facendo diventare gay?” Chiese il messicano alzando un sopracciglio    
“Sto dicendo che l’idea di stare con un uomo, prima non mi passava neanche per la mente” cercò di spiegarsi il biondo “Ora invece, non solo mi stuzzica, ma come hai visto è anche in grado di darmi orgasmi”.  
I due, tornarono in silenzio per qualche minuto, finché Lito non si alzò, mettendosi anche lui appoggiato di schiena contro la ringhiera e guardando l’altro chiese “Non so, hai provato a cercare una qualche ragazzo, con cui fare l’amore lì a Berlino?”  
“Smettila di dire… fare l’amore “ esclamò il biondo, facendo il segno delle virgolette sulle parole _fare l’amore_ “fai sembrare la cosa ancora più gay e no, non mi sono messo a cercare nessuno”  
“Perché no? Se vuoi una risposta alla tua… curiosità” domandò Lito, facendo anche lui le virgolette con le dita, alla parola _curiosità_ “mi sembra l’unica soluzione possibile, via il dente via il dolore” concluse annuendo.  
“Beh, perché in realtà il dente me lo vorrei togliere con qualcun’altro” ammise il Tedesco, guardandolo un sorrisino malizioso  
“Intendi me?” chiese retoricamente il moro, spalancando gli occhi “Mi stai chiedendo quello che penso? Perché se è così, credo che sia davvero una cosa sbagliata…”  
“Sbagliata come tutte le orge fatte insieme?” lo interruppe il berlinese  
“Touché ” concesse il moro “ma se siamo in tanti è diverso in due è più… Intimo”  
“Ma perché devi far sembrare così tutto, così dannatamente gay” esclamò Wolfgang con un pizzico di esasperazione “Ti sto solo chiedendo di farci una scopata, dentro fuori, amici come prima”  
“Oh tu sì che sai come corteggiare qualcuno” rispose sarcasticamente Lito, girando gli occhi.  
“Il fatto è, che non ti devo corteggiare” iniziò il tedesco, mettendosi davanti all’altro, i loro volti a pochi centimetri di distanza “Perché so benissimo, che anche tu nel profondo, vuoi la stessa cosa” aggiunse spingendo il suo bacino avanti, fino a farlo collidere con l’altro e portando un dito a picchiettare la sua tempia “lo sento” Il latino, non poté far altro che mordersi il labbro inferiore e  guidato dal puro istinto, con un movimento circolare del bacino, aumentò la frizione trai due membri, ancora coperti dai vestiti, facendo gemere entrambi.  
Il messicano, si ritrovò in un attimo combattuto con se stesso: da una parte, il suo cervello gli diceva di scappare, andare dal suo compagno e dimenticare quella conversazione, mentre l’altra parte, più intensa e decisamente più interessante, gli diceva di stare lì e godersela. Non ci volle molto per optare per l’ultima, ed afferrando la maglietta dell’altro invertì le posizioni, facendolo sbattere contro la ringhiera e chiudendo gli occhi, si avvicinò al biondo per baciarlo sulle labbra. Gli occhi gli si spalancarono all’istante, quando capi che invece di baciare la bocca dell’altro, ora stava pomiciando con la mano che Wolfgang, aveva frapposto tra loro due.  
“Niente baci sulla bocca” lo avvertì il biondo, con una mezza risata, dopo aver visto la faccia incredula e dubbiosa dell’altro “troppo gay” continuò abbassando la mano ” qui si tratta solo di sesso, noi che fottiamo, fino ad avere il miglior orgasmo della nostra vita” finì con un sorrisino malizioso.  
“Il romanticismo è proprio il tuo punto forte non è vero?” chiese Lito, facendo un passo indietro, senza però trattenerti dal sorridere “Ok, niente baci sulla bocca perché troppo gay ”concesse il latino “anche se credo che quello che faremo tra un po’, sia alquanto gay” aggiunse annuendo con la testa “ma in cambio, tu smettila di dire fottiamoci, sbattiamoci e tutte cose del genere ok?” L’altro, si limitò ad annuire e con quel solito sorriso malizioso, lo tirò a sé, tornando a far incontrare i loro bacini, sentendo le loro erezioni prendere vita.  
Il Latino, prese a baciargli il collo molto lentamente, mentre le sue mani, avevano iniziato a sbottonare la camicia del tedesco, fino a sfilargliela. Quest’ultimo, si morse le labbra, avvertendo l’aria fresca della notte, sulla sua pelle ora nuda. Calciò via i suoi stivali, portando le mani ad afferrare i glutei dell’altro, guidandolo se possibile, ancora più vicino a sé.  
Lito, vagò un attimo col lo sguardo, sul torso nudo dell’altro e istintivamente iniziò  a lasciare una scia di baci, dal collo fino alla clavicola, scendendo poi con la lingua a disegnare il contorno del pettorale destro dell’alto. La sua lingua, trovò subito dopo il capezzolo, che già dopo la prima lappata, aveva cominciato ad indurirsi. Si staccò per un momento, respirandoci sopra a pochi centimetri, sapendo perfettamente, l’effetto che avrebbe creato, ed infatti Wolfgang, non riuscì a trattenere il gemito, che gli scappò tra le labbra.  
Sorridendo a se stesso, il messicano, continuò il suo tragitto verso gli addominali scolpiti, premurandosi di dare, ad ognuno di essi, la giusta attenzione, mentre con le mani aveva iniziato a sbottonare i pantaloni dell’altro, portandoli giù, all’altezza delle ginocchia. A bocca aperta, prese a baciargli l’osso pelvico, succhiando e mordendo quanto poteva, fino a lasciare un succhiotto. Con mani saggie, iniziò a palpare l’erezione dell’altro, che urlava di essere liberata. Alzò la testa, per incrociare lo sguardo del tedesco: occhi blu pieni di lussuria, lo osservavano mentre il labbro inferiore, era intrappolato dai denti, per cercare di trattenere i gemiti. Senza distogliere lo sguardo, iniziò a baciare la sua asta, ancora coperta dal tessuto dei boxer, fino ad arrivare ai suoi testicoli e successivamente all’interno coscia. Lentamente, abbassò l’ultimo pezzo di stoffa, lasciando l’erezione dell’altro, così libera. La osservò per qualche istante, con desiderio e acquolina in bocca, prima di afferrarla, stringendola con la mano destra, iniziandola a masturbare lentamente. Si avvicino con il volto e tirando fuori la lingua diete una lunga, lenta lappata dalla base, fino alla punta della sua asta, prendendo poi il glande, completante tra le sue labbra.  
“Cazzo Lito…” esclamò con piacere Wolfgang, tirando indietro la testa, mentre le mani erano andate ad afferrare la ringhiera, per tenersi saldamente, cominciando a sentire le gambe cominciare ad indebolirsi.  
“Fare l’amore è facile” disse l’attore, dopo aver lasciato per un attimo andare, la sua erezione “è quello che faccio” sorrise maliziosamente, tornando a prendere il glande in bocca ed iniziando a scendere lentamente fino alla base, sentendo i corti peli pubici che gli solleticavano il naso.  
Il tedesco trattenne il respiro, sentendosi completamente inglobato, in quella calda e bagnata bocca, mentre la lingua dell’altro disegnava linee immaginare, sulla sua pelle accaldata, mandandolo in estasi. Lito, avendo esperienza e quasi totale assenza di riflesso gastrico, non era un problema, prenderlo interamente e dopo qualche secondo, cominciò a muovere la testa lentamente su e giù, aumentando il ritmo, mano a mano che l’altro gemeva, sempre più vigorosamente.  
Il Biondo, seppur distratto, trovò il modo di sfilarsi completamente boxer e pantaloni, e fu solo allora che il latino, si staccò dal suo membro, continuando però a masturbarlo. Si portò le dita della mano destra in bocca, cospargendole generosamente di saliva, ma prima che l’altro avesse il tempo di chiedere qualcosa, il messicano lo riprese in bocca, facendogli dimenticare anche il suo nome.  
Dopo solo qualche istante, il moro prese con la mano sinistra, la mano dell’altro, portandosela alla nuca, chiaro segnale che Wolfgang non ignorò, iniziando a spingere la testa dell’altro su di lui, a suo piacimento. Perso nel piacere, il Berlinese, non si quasi accorse che Lito aveva portato la mano, bagnata precedentemente di saliva, verso la sua entrata e ora la stava stuzzicando. Sorprendentemente per tutti e due, il biondo, invece di toglierla, allargò leggermente le gambe, per dargli meglio accesso e fu allora che sentì il primo dito, introdursi dentro di lui, il fastidio completamente mascherato, dalla bocca esperta dell’altro. Mentre Lito lavorava l’entrata del tedesco, inserendo poco dopo un secondo dito, con l’altra mano si aggrappava al gluteo dell’altro, per sostenersi. Wolfgang era in paradiso, quando gli avevano detto che i maschi erano meglio in questa… arte, non ci aveva mai creduto ed invece ora era lì, a godersi il miglior pompino della sua vita, non curandosi neanche, delle ora tre dita, nel suo di dietro, che non facevano che aggiungere ancora più piacere, al tutto.  
“Sto per venire Lito” Disse il biondo, esalando di piacere, lasciando andare il controllo che aveva sulla testa dell’altro. L’attore Lo guardò negli occhi e dopo aver sfilato lentamente le dita dall’altro, prese a masturbarlo vigorosamente, lasciando che le sue labbra si occupassero solamente del glande, chiaro segnale che non si voleva fermare. Fu solo quando, la mano libera dell’ispanico, trovò la sua strada verso il suo capezzolo, strizzandolo leggermente, che Wolfgang si lasciò andare completamente, vedendo nella bocca dell’altro, grugnendo di piacere.  
“Dio se sei bravo” esalò il Berlinese, con una mezza risata, aiutando l’altro a rialzarsi.  
“lo so” rispose il latino, passandosi il dorso della mano sulla bocca per pulirsi, ma prima di poter aggiungere altro, il tedesco lo tirò a se iniziandolo a baciare. Preso da uno shock iniziale, Lito poi si lasciò andare, aprendo la bocca per lasciare che la lingua dell’altro, si intrecciasse con la sua. Le mani dell’uno, saggiavano il corpo dell’altro, mentre denti, mordevano con desiderio le labbra e gemiti di piacere, uscivano dalle loro bocche.  
Fu solo quando si staccarono per respirare, che Lito chiese “Pensavo che il bacio fosse troppo gay”  
“è che volevo rompere il nostro accordo di prima” rispose il biondo, con un mezzo sorriso, ancora affannato dal precedente orgasmo.  
“E perché mai vorresti romperlo?” chiese l’ispanico, tornandolo a baciare di nuovo, disegnando con la lingua, il contorno delle sue labbra.  
“Perché se il nostro accordo fosse ancora valido, non potrei dirti questo…” ammise, aprendo la bocca per lasciare entrare l’altro brevemente, prima di staccarsi ed afferrare l’altro per il sedere spingendolo a se, guardandolo intensamente negli occhi, con il suo mezzo sorriso malizioso stampato sul volto “…fottimi Lito”.  
Quelle parole arrivarono direttamente, come una scarica elettrica, nelle parti basse del latino, facendo pulsare ancora di più la sua erezione “Ok?!” fu la sola risposta, poco convinta, che gli venne in mente e il biondo, che non riuscì a trattenere una risata, gli diede una pacca sull’avambraccio, aggiungendo “che ne dici di un viaggio a Berlino?”

Lito dovette portare una mano davanti agli occhi, per farli abituare alla luce improvvisa del pieno giorno, che entrava dalle finestre, della camera di Wolfagan.  
La stanza, era pressoché vuota, solo un piccolo armadio sulla sinistra, ed un letto molto spazioso al centro, che ora ospitava il tedesco, completamente nudo, mentre massaggiava lentamente la sua erezione tornata in vita, guardandolo in maniera lussuriosa e che a quanto pare lo stava aspettando.  
“Hai intenzione di toglierti le mutande e venire qui…” lo richiamò  il biondo  ”oppure hai intenzione di fissarmi tutto il giorno da lì?”  
Il messicano, scosse leggermente la testa  e si sfilò le mutande, lasciando finalmente libera la sua erezione. Quando il tedesco lo vide, in tutta la sua gloria, non poté far altro che trattenere per un attimo il respiro, pensando “ _cazzo, quel coso è un tantino troppo grande per il culo vergine… diamine è troppo grosso per qualsiasi culo_ ” sospirò, cercando di riprendere il suo contegno e non mostrare all’altro quello che stava pensando, anche se un ultimo “ _come diavolo fa il suo ragazzo, a prendere quel coso costantemente ed essere ancora in grado di camminare, forse sono stato un tantino avventato, a proporgli di scoparmi_ ”  
Il suo flusso di pensieri fu interrotto, vedendo il latino salire sul letto ed avvicinarsi a cavalcioni verso di lui, tra le sue gambe. Quando le loro labbra si toccarono nuovamente, per un bacio appassionato e più carnale rispetto a qualunque donna abbia mai baciato prima, tutte le sue preoccupazioni svanirono, lasciando posto a desiderio ed eccitazione, e quasi in maniera inconsapevole, incrociò le sue gambe attorno alla vita dell’altro, portando le loro erezioni finalmente a sfiorarsi, e fu allora che un gemito gli scappò tra le labbra, portandolo a mordere, non troppo gentilmente, il labbro dell’attore.  
Il baci erano intensi ed i movimenti di bacino di Lito, mandavano l’altro in estasi, bramando però qualcosa di più. Muovendo il bacino, leggermente all’insù, il biondo fece scivolare il membro del moro tra le sue natiche, provocando brividi di piacere che lo percorsero per tutto il corpo. Senza staccare le labbra dall’altro il berlinese, allungò la mano fino al comodino e dopo aver cercato alla cieca per un po’, dentro il primo cassetto, estrasse una bottiglietta di lubrificante, che passò all’ispanico, sperando che recepisse il messaggio.  
Lito, si alzò a sedere sui talloni e dopo aver generosamente cosparso il suo membro e l’entrata dell’altro, si riabbassò, attaccando e mordendo il collo del tedesco mentre con il glande, stuzzicava la sua entrata. Non appena sentì la punta dell’altro, premere contro il suo anello di muscoli, Wolfgang cercò di rilassarsi, d’altronde era quello che diceva a tutte le sue conquiste. Respirò profondamente, sentendo l’altro spingere lentamente dentro di lui. Dolore, era davvero fastidioso. In quel momento non riusciva davvero a capire, come le persone lo trovassero piacevole, ed ora sentiva tutto il suo corpo irrigidirsi. Lentamente si rilassò, grazie anche all’aiuto di Lito, che aveva preso a masturbarlo e le sue labbra coprivano ogni centimetro di pelle che riuscivano a raggiungere. Il latino ,cercò in tutti i modi, per fargli provare meno fastidio possibile e quando finalmente i loro bacini si congiunsero, con il suo membro completamente nell’altro, lasciò andare un gemito di piacere, sentendo quell’entrata, stringersi così selvaggiamente, contro di lui.  
Restarono così per diverso tempo, baciandosi solamente, nessuno dei due che provava a muovere un muscolo finché il moro, non sentì l’altro rilassarsi intorno a lui e fu allora che provò con un primo, leggero, affondo. Wolfgang sentì di nuovo il fastidio, seppure più lieve, ma era meglio, decisamente meglio  
“Dio Wolfy sei così stretto” esalò in estasi il messicano sulle labbra dell’altro  
“E tu sei enorme, ora basta con le ovvietà e fa qualcosa” esclamò il biondo, con un pizzico di esasperazione e l’altro, non potendo fare a meno di sorridere, diete un altro affondo, colpendo proprio il punto più sensibile del biondo, provocando un intenso piacere, radicarsi in tutto il suo corpo, fino a fargli arricciare le dita dei piedi.  
Wolfgang aprì gli occhi sorpreso, guardando l’altro confuso “Mi sa che ho appena trovato la tua prostata” spiegò il moro, tentando un altro affondo e ricevendo la stessa reazione dall’altro. Il berlinese, ora immerso nel piacere, finalmente capiva il perché, a tanta gente piaceva. Il fastidio scompariva, mano a mano che Lito, aumentava la velocità delle spinte, lasciandolo completamente in estasi e volendone sempre di più. Un affondo più lento, ma allo stesso tempo più forte, lo andò a colpire di nuovo in quel punto, facendogli inarcare la schiena, lanciando un urlo di piacere. L’ispanico, sorrise compiaciuto della reazione ed iniziò a lasciarsi andare, spingendo sempre più forte e più velocemente, andando di tanto in tanto a stuzzicare l’erezione dell’altro.  
Ormai Il biondo, aveva completamente dimenticato il fastidio ed ora accompagnava le spinte dell’altro con le sue, riuscendo a malapena a reprimere i suoni, che uscivano dalla sua bocca. Con una mano, afferrò la nuca del moro, portandola a se per baciarlo con fervore e quasi con violenza mordendo le sue labbra.  
“Che ne dici un nuovo cambio di scenario? ”Chiese Lito ansimando, ma prima che l’altro ebbe tempo di rispondere, si ritrovarono di nuovo sotto un cielo notturno, con Wolfgang che si teneva appoggiato alla ringhiera della del balcone, con la faccia rivolta alla città mentre Lito, dietro di lui, non aveva perso neanche un colpo, ora tenendosi ai fianchi dell’altro, aumentando velocità e forza in ogni affondo.  
Il tedesco, stava amando ogni minuto, e tra un gemito e l’altro si ritrovò a sorridere, perché nonostante tutte le avversità, questa nuova vita, aveva portato svolte positive ed al momento, anche davvero piacevoli. Il latino, portò le mani sul dorso dell’altro, volendo toccare ogni muscolo possibile, e quando il berlinese girò la testa di lato, lui non si fece scappare la l’occasione per andarlo a baciare.  
Gemiti di piacere, si disperdevano sotto la notte stellata per diversi minuti ancora, prima di tornare a Berlino. Non appena furono lì, Lito avvertì la presenza di qualcuno dietro di loro, stava per fermarsi, ma Wolfgang lo afferrò per la nuca, baciandolo con passione, prima di sussurrare “lasciagli godere lo spettacolo”. L’ispanico, andò a mordergli il labbro, tirando fuori quasi del tutto il suo membro, prima di spingerlo violentemente dentro, facendo urlare l’altro di piacere. Lo fece un altro paio di volte, prima di alzarsi a sedere, afferrando le cosce dell’altro come leva, per penetrare il tedesco ancora più forte, mentre quest’ultimo, aveva preso a masturbarsi vigorosamente.  
Con la sua mano libera il biondo, andò a saggiare il petto dell’altro fino ad arrivare alla sua bocca e fu allora che Lito, aprendola, iniziò a succhiare vogliosamente il suo pollice, senza smettere di guardare il ragazzo sotto di lui, in pura estasi, mentre si masturbava ed alzava i fianchi, per farli scontrare con i propri.  
“Sto per venire Wolfy” ansimò il messicano, tornando a baciare l’altro.  
“Vienimi dentro cariño” ansimò il tedesco e a quelle parole Lito, si lasciò andare, riversandosi copiosamente nell’amico, con un urlo di piacere. Sentendosi riempire, il tedesco, lo raggiunse subito dopo, venendo per la terza volta quella sera o mattina, visto che ora erano in Berlino.  
Il moro, rallentò i movimenti fino a fermarsi e senza uscire da lui, si lasciò crollare sull’altro, che lo accolse volentieri nella sua nuvola di piacere ed estasi, misto a stanchezza e rilassamento del post-orgasmo.  
I due, restarono così per diverso tempo, cercando di far calmare il loro respiri. Lito fu il primo a parlare, gli diede un ultimo bacio e sollevandosi con le braccia, lo guardò sorridendo “allora? Ancora curioso o ti è bastata come rivelazione?”  
“Direi che altre sessioni, mi aiuterebbero di certo a capire di più” rispose il berlinese, sorridendo e alzando il collo per andarlo a baciare “Piaciuto lo spettacolo Will?” chiese poi all’improvviso, spostando la testa di lato, per aggirare il corpo dell’ispanico, che a sua volta si voltò a guardare alle sue spalle, vedendo il poliziotto uscire dall’angolo: le sue guance leggermente arrossate, in segno di imbarazzo, mentre cercava di aggiustare discretamente, la sua evidente erezione nei pantaloni.  
“io..” iniziò l’uomo sempre più in imbarazzo “.. devo andare” finì scomparendo all’istante, facendo iniziare a ridere il biondo, che tornò a sdraiarsi sotto il corpo dell’altro.  
“Pensi quello che penso io? ” chiese il latino sorridendo malizioso  
“Penso che l’idea di un menage a trois, non è poi così lontana” rispose il berlinese con quel sorriso malizioso, che si guadagnò immediatamente un baciò dall’altro “che ne dici di un altro round?” chiese, portando le mani al sedere del latino, spingendolo verso di lui.  
“Penso che la mia vasca idromassaggio, sia perfetta per l’occasione” rispose Lito, sorridendo a sua volta malizioso facendo l’occhiolino.  
“Sound Perfect!”    
  
  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people, non ho una beta, quindi mi scuso per i vari e tanti errori.  
> Non c’è nulla da dire, amo questa serie, ed ho avuto questa smut nel cervello, per un intera settimana e che richiedeva di uscire, quindi eccomi qui. Poi adoro questi due e spero di aver reso giustizia ai due personaggi.  
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate  
> Lots of Love  
> Rob <3


End file.
